Armored Geass: Project Requiem/Mecha
Knightmare Frame is a mechanical, often humanoid war machines, suit that makes extensive use of Metatron-based technology. Kinghtmare Frames were developed and are most often used by the Holy Britannian Empire, who use it to the extent such that most people who encounter Knightmare Frames in general believe one to be owned by the organization. Unveiled during the invasion of Japan, Knightmare Frames are almost exclusively used in place, and sometimes on par with the practically obsolete main battle tanks. The name "Knightmare Frame" is a play on the word nightmare and a knight's mare. There also exists a derivative type of war machine based on the Knightmare Frames called Knight Giga Fortress. The codes after the name specify in which Knightmare Frames actually generated in: *1st Generation 1st *2nd Generation 2nd *3rd Generation 3rd *4th Generation 4th *5th Generation 5th *6th Generation 6th *7th Generation 7th *8th Generation 8th *9th Generation 9th *10th Generation Xth *Unknown Generation ? *Knight Giga Fortress * Overview Like the original counterpart, Knightmare Frames often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall, about twice the height of an average main battle tank, giving them a significant height advantage, although unnecessarily range advantage. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Factsphere sensors, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Although Knightmare heads seem to have no real function besides housing Factsphere sensors, it seems they are required to pilot the Knightmare, as seen when a pilot ejects himself when his life in danger and the Knightmare's head is knocked off. Knightmare Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens (スラッシュハーケン,Surasshuhāken) and a number of other weapons. Mass-production models usually carry handheld rifles, which are able to fire micro ordinance as well, and a number of Chaos Mines, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Less common equipment, though more widespread as the series progresses, are Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibroblade which oscillates at a high rate to cut through almost anything, and Hadron Cannons, powerful energy cannons which can obliterate almost anything in their path. Late in 2017, Float Systems (フロートシステム, Furōto Shisutemu), devices which allow Knighmares to fly, are introduced. Unlike this canon, Knightmare Frame doesn't meant to retire or collapse when Britannia's plans ongoing, not only than Knightmare Frames, even the other Knightmare Frame known as NEXT or Advance Knightmare Frame. Types Normal In the universe of the Armored Geass series, giant mechas called Normal Knightmare Frames, usually shortened to Normals and/or dubbed as Wanzers (derived from the German word wanderpanzer; wander for "walking", and panzer for "armor"), are widely employed for both military and non-military purposes and the first generation to fourth generation of Knightmare Frames. As a key component of various militaries' combined arms approach, KFs have been shown to engage in combat alongside tanks, helicopters, fighter jets and other real world weapon platforms. Non-combat KFs technologies also see use among civilians, such as in civil engineering. Civilian-grade machines are known as Civil Frames, and have a WAW designation. Wanzers, their military counterparts, have a WAP designation. Unlike in earlier Code Geass anime, Normals are relatively low cost, mass produced, and non-customizable mechanized units, similar to Wanzer from Front Mission. They are used as the primary ground forces of the companies, usually deployed with conventional units and saw widespread use in the National Invasive War. Due to lack of using Kojima Particles. They have been shown in battle to be ineffective against NEXTs unless deployed in massive numbers, and even then are still ineffective against skilled Lynx. Original An Original is a LYNX who has been piloting NEXTs since the time of the National Invasive War - the time of the creation of the 'original' NEXT technology. Many Originals are referred as "Knightmare Nucleus" due to its made from outer space. Originals consider themselves to be the 'chosen' few; only 26 pilots are classed as Originals. They are ranked from 1 through 26 in the order of their accomplishments on the battlefield. Most of the Originals were killed during the Lynx War, either in conflict with one another, or at the hands of the new generation of Lynx (such as Rai). Standard A Standards are large bipedal robots, and are used as primary weapons to combat the aliens known as the Ignosis, especially other factions. Like Armored Geass, Standards are high coasts, even its mass-produced, and customizable mechanized units. Standards have using Kojima Particles. Unknown An Unknown is an unknown machine that isn't made by corporations such as the Ravens' Nest. However, it made from another universe which used by some users. Lynx who aren't affiliated with Collared are also classified as irregulars. Knightmare Frames by Factions File:Knightmare frames chart by fr0stm0urne-d6jyase.jpg|A lot of Knightmare frames in the series. NOTE: original art credit to rightful artist. File:0bc7f118a58368fdc7362b60e7df4a48.png|An advancing Knightmare Frames. The creation and development of Knightmare Frames is roughly divided into individual ages, which mark the birth of a new kind of weapon platform and its evolution into a full-fledged combat system (NOTE: '''The following describe in canon (including Megiddo) event, as source from Code Geass Wiki and Gundam Wiki). NEXTs/Knightmare Nucleus '''NOTE: All Knightmare Frames appearance based off NEXTs from Armored Core 4. In fact, both Code Geass and Armored Core 4 released in 2006. *Agito 7th *Alpha Zeo 7th (prototype) *Altair 7th (prototype) *Deathscythe *Fenrir 8th *Dio 7th *Girge 7th (prototype) *S.A.K.U.R.A 6th 'Ashford Academy' *Ganymede 3rd *MR-1 4th (retired, in flashback) *MR-2 4th Holy Empire of Britannia *Ahura Mazda ? *Archangel 8th *Ardjent 8th *Edinburgh *Florence 8th *Galahad 8th **Galahad II 8th *Gareth 8th *Gekka Custom 7th **Gekka Alonzo 7th *Glasgow 4th (mass-produced) *Gloucester 5th (mass-produced) **Cecile's Gloucester 5th (nickname as Granspear (Grand - Spear) **Gloucester Final Type 5th (rename as Green Sabre due to its limited) *Gustav 5th (mass-produced) *Lancelot Prototype 6th (prototype, also known as Dunamis the Bishop) **Lancelot Albion 9th **Lancelot Conquista 6th **Lancelot Frontier 6th **Lancelot Grail 7th (nickname as Gustraea (Gust - Astraea) **Lancelot Trial 6th *Magnolia 8th *Mordred 8th (also known as Virtues the Rook) **Zetland 7th (prototype) *Percival 8th (nickname as Nephylym) *Regalia ? (prototype) *Sutherland 5th **Sutherland Sniper 5th **Sutherland Eye 5th *Tempest 5th (mass-produced) *Tristan 8th (also known as the Kurios the Knight) **Bradford 7th (prototype) **Exeter 7th (mass-produced) **Leicester 7th (mass-produced, elite guard) *Vercingetorix * Vincent Prototype 7th (prototype) **Vincent Commander Model **Vincent Cecille Unit **Vincent Gram **Vincent Ward The Order of the Black Knights/Japan Liberation Front *Alpha Universitas 7th *Akatsuki **Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan **Azha (modified and piloted by Nagisa, the word Azha is actually Asa, which means Autumn in Japanese) *Akatsuki Mk-III *Burai 4th (mass-produced) **Burai Experimental Radiant Wave Type 4th (Created by JLF, Flashback Only) *Burai Kai 4th *Bishamon 7th **Bishamon Byakko 7th **Bishamon Genbu 7th **Bshamon Seiryuu 7th **Bishamon Suzaku 7th *Caenard Xth *Knightmare Walker 2nd (mass-produced) *Gekka **Gekka Pre-Production Test Type (Created by JLF, Flashback Only) **Gekka Kyoshiro Tohdoh Custom *Goranshiki *Guren Mk-II 7th **Guren Flight-Enabled Version 7th **Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements 9th *MR-1 4th (as worker unit) *Norn Custom/Norn Mk-II 7th *Raikō 4th (prototype) *Shinkirō **Shinkirō Nobunaga *Sutherland Sieg *Tristan Divider *Tsurugi Senshuuken 9th (alias Crescent) *Zangetsu **Zangetsu Seiryu Aesir/Anatolia Electronics * Artemis 5th (mass-produced) * B-Pod 2nd (mass-produced) * C-Pod 2nd (mass-produced) * Einherjar 8th (mass-produced) ** Einherjar Luceid 9th ** Einherjar Prototype 7th (mass-produced, prototype) * Equitess Type-F Xth ** Equitess Type-M Xth * Gawain 6th (prototype, originally it was produced by Aesir, later brought by Britannia) * Heimdahl 7th * Justine Xth * Norn 7th * Serpent 7th * Vritra 7th The (Geass) Innovation Order *Aegis ? **Sigea ? *Aquila ? *Ariel Serise 9th *Equus ? *Garfahn 8th (mass-produced) **Garuul 8th (elite guards) **Zealot 8th (elite guards) *I.B.I.S ? (mass-produced) *Majestic 8th *Pythagoras 6th (prototype) *Siegfried 7th **Exodus 9th Endymion Industries/'Trinity Groups' * Ein 7th (known as Chaos, the First Calamity) * Zwei 7th (known as Abyss, the Second Forbidden) * Drei 7th (known as Gaia, the Third Raider) Chinese Federation *Feng Shui 5th (mass-produced) *Gun-Ru 4th (mass-produced) *Goranshinki Custom 7th *Shen Long **Fei Long **Huang Long **Qing Long **Tian Long *Shen Hu **Chu Yen Advanced European Union *Alexander 6th (prototype) **Alexander Type-02 **AI-Alexander **Alexander Valiant *Amanecer *Athena 5th *Blizzard 5th (mass-produced) *Centurion *Dantalia 7th (prototype) **Sahelanthropus 8th (mass-produced) *Chaioth Ha Qadesh 7th *Chevalier *Estrella *Gardmare 3rd *Goblin 7th (mass-produced) *Grenadier 5th (mass-produced) *Judgement 4th (prototype) *Knightmare Walker 2nd (mass-produced, renamed as Panther) *Knight-Bouncer 6th (nickname as White Wolf) *Panzer-Hummel 4th (mass-produced) **Panzer-Wespe 4th (mass-produced) *Phytagoras *Spartan 5th (mass-produced) **Leonidas's Spartan 6th (leader) **Spartan Flight-Enabled Version 5th (mass-produced) *Volga 3rd *Zoetrope Peace Mark *Agravain *C-Pod 3rd (mass-produced) *Guren Mk-I **Byakuen *Gekka Shiden 7th (referred as Hayatemaru) *Moebius 7th (prototype) *Sylphy Xth *Center Vendor 6th (prototype) **North Vendor 3rd (mass-produce) **South Vendor 3rd (mass-produce) **East Vendor 6th (mass-produce) **West Vendor 6th (mass-produce) *Snatcher 6th (prototype) *Vic Sounder 5th Middle Eastern Federation/Kingdom of Krugis *Bamides 4th (mass-produced) *Saladin 8th (prototype) *Maganac 5th (mass-produced, upgraded/modified from stolen Glasgow) **Abdul's Maganac 5th **Ahmad's Maganac 5th **Auda's Maganac 5th **Rashid's Maganac 5th *Janbiya 4th (mass-produced, stolen by Katharon) *Khanjar 4th (mass-produced, stolen by Katharon) Moonrace * Flat 7th (elite guard) * Raptor 4th (mass-produced) * Snatcher Custom 6th (mass-produced) * S.U.M.O 7th ** S.U.M.O Royal guard Unit 7th (body guard) * Trishaw 3rd (mass-produced) * Arm-Surf 5th (mass-produced) * Ward 4th (mass-produced) Misc *A.P.F Mifune 1st (mass-produced) *AALIYAH *Anubis Xth (an upgrade version of Gawain) *Ariel Serise Origin 9th *D.O.M.E 2nd *Euphoria *Evilove ? **Evolive ? *Gigantis ? *8-Bit 2nd (mass-produced) *Ignosis ? *Jehuty ? *Knightpolice 4th *Nega Xth *Sentinel ? *Stier 5th *Styraco 5th *Viktor 7th *Wanzer 1st (Wonder Panzer in German, known as Walking Tanks) *Weiss 5th (mass-produced) **Weiss Dreadnought 5th (mass-produced) **Weiss Elite 5th Videos ACFA Speed Build of the Guren MK 2 AC for Answer 【イド風仕立ててｱﾝｻﾗｰ（ソラリス）特攻】 Disclaimer: All credit belongs to respective owners. Category:Armored Geass: Project Requiem Category:Robots